


Harely’s craziest, Most insane and best idea ever

by MegaDemons



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Lactation, Mommy Harley, Past Abuse, dr. alex, harlivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaDemons/pseuds/MegaDemons
Summary: While Harley is inside Arkham self reflection Ivy shows up and says she can’t be in her life. Harley decides to leave Gotham and bring a part of Ivy with her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Harley’s big realization

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using a whole lot of DC logic in this story, so please don’t message me about how unrealistic it is. 
> 
> Ever version of Harley Quinn seems to want to settle down at some point and have a family.

Chapter 1

I’m frozen and I can't seem to move my body. Dr. Psycho just plastered Ivy and me having sex for the whole city see. As the projector fades and Psycho collapses onto the ground. I watch as Ivy runs after Kiteman. I sink to my knees and for the first time in my life my brain just stops working. My vision is blurry and wet stains appear on the ground in front of me. Even though I know I’m crying and I should go I can seem to get up.   
I don’t know how long I stayed there but eventually I pulled myself up and started walking home. As I’m walking I pass my reflection I see my make is completely ruining my mascara has left dark lines running down my face. “What do I do?” I say out loud. My reflection starts changing.   
The me that’s looking back is Harleen Quinnzell. “Hey.” She says and gives a small wave.   
“What should I do?” I ask her.  
“I don’t truly know. First we need to process everything that happened.” She says.  
“How? I have been just reacting through all of this.” We both don’t say anything usually I go to Red and my home and talk with her. As I remember seeing her run after Kiteman even more years burst from my eyes.   
“There is one place that might be able to give us time to reflect and figure out what we want.” I hear her say. I look back at her and she seems uncomfortable.  
“You don’t mean?”   
“I do and once you figure out everything then you can just bust out.” She says.  
“The last time you gave me advice I almost died.” I say and look at her.  
“I’m sorry that I know our family had issues. I never thought they would do that.” She says, looking apologetic. I take a few deep breaths. I look around and see a few cars just sitting at the side of the road. After hot wiring one of the cars I start driving. “I guess I’m heading to Arkum.”   
“You have a visitor.” One of the guards said. I’m shocked and walk out of my cell. When I get to the visitor center I see Ivy sitting behind one of the glass walls. She dressed as Isadora when we went to college. She seems fidgety and something about her eyes makes my heart hurt.  
I sit across from her. “Hey Isadora what can I do for you?” I ask knowing the guards are watching. She lets out a breath.  
“I have stuff I have to say so please just let me get through it.” She says I nod my head. “I’m wedding with Kiteman is still happening. We’re getting married in two weeks.” It felt like my heart just stopped working. My throat tightens and there’s almost a loud ringing in my head. Ivy’s got that look on her face that she has worse news and if that’s not it I need to know what is. I take a few deep breaths trying to regroup myself.   
“I’ve talked with Chuck and I don’t know how to put this but. I can’t see you again.” She says and my heart feels like it just shattered into millions of pieces.  
“Just for right now right I mean?” I ask hopefully.  
“No. After what happened I can’t have you and him in my life and marriage is about compromises. Plus I can’t really blame him for what happened. It's my fault.” She says and stands up. I put my hand on the glass begging her not to leave me. She walks away.   
For the next few days I can’t eat, I can’t sleep my mind's processing how after everything we've been through I’ve lost the only person who ever really loved or cared about me. I have had it. “I’m leaving.” I say as I bust out my cell.  
When I got home I collapsed on the couch. I’m glad that no one is here. After a little bit of rest I get up and start feeling a duffel bag and a suitcase with my stuff. “Where are you going?” I hear myself ask in my head.  
“I’m leaving Gotham.” I say.  
“Don’t you think that’s extreme? I mean you life is here?”   
“No, everywhere I look I see her and it breaks my heart again. The forest, here in the apartment even the loom on everyone’s face. They all saw the projection ``Psycho broadcasted.”  
“How are you going to leave? No plans or boats are allowed out of Gotham they want you impresiones or dead remember what batgirl said your the only reason now that Gotham isn’t part of the United States.”   
“I know a smuggler.” I say.  
“What about money. Please just stop and try and think things through this is what Ivy said on the invisible plane was why she couldn’t trust you with her heart.” I plop down in the bed I feel numb all around and yet my heart hurts. Taking some deep breaths trying to clear my head.  
“I have stuff I can fence. I was busy after dealing with everything that happened after I was frozen. I can use the money to leave and get as far away as possible.” I say out loud.  
I empty the duffel bag and now fill it with all the things that can be fenced. “There’s only one cat that I know that has the ability to fence this stuff.” I say and I hop from rooftop to rooftop.  
I enter her place and wait until she returns. It’s only an hour or two until I hear the door open. She stops when she looks at me and then concerns and ever a little bit of sadness fills her eyes. “I guess Red told you?” I ask her.  
“She did. I’m sorry.” She says. I let out a sigh and put the duffel bag down and it catches Selina’s attention. “What’s that?”  
“I need a favor.” I say when she doesn’t say anything I continue. “Red told me I can’t be in her life anymore and I can’t stay here. I'm going to leave New New Gotham but I need money.” She seems to understand what I’m asking because without saying a word she opens the duffel bag.   
“You want me to fence this stuff for you.?” She asks. I nod my head. “Very well for you I’m only going to charge 15%.” She says and smiles at me and I give her a hug.   
“Thank you.” I say.  
“It’s going to take me a few days before I can full fence all of this. I will drop off the bag when I’m done.” She says. I let out a deep breath as finally something going my way for change. “What are you going to do?” She asks.  
“I don’t know Ivy left some of her plants at the apartment. I guess I will hang out with them.”   
“You could always take one of her babies away when you leave. That way you have something to put all that love you have for Pam towards. I mean you have all this affection to give and they seem to give that love back. At least that’s what Pam says.” I chuckle and leave feeling a little bit lighter.  
The next day I wake up at 6 in the morning. Ivy always got up at this time to water her plants. I can’t seem to go back to sleep so I get out of bed and make some breakfast. I notice her plants in the green house. “If your momma was her she would be all over you.” I say as I look at them. “Why should I care?” I say out loud. And then my face softened “it’s not your fault and I’m sure you mom is just busy.” I say as I grab the watering can. Living with Red I’ve helped many times taking care of her plants. I’ve even assisted with some of her experiments.   
“I wish I could talk to you guys. The only plant I can speak with is Frank and he’s not here.” I say as some of the plants do a little dance as I pure water on them. ‘Maybe you could take one of her babies they require love and give love back.’ I remember Selina’s idea.   
“Maybe I should take some of you. It would be nice to talk to someone.” I say out loud as I put the watering can down. Then I remember that these plants can’t communicate back to me. I look at my hands and they're covered in pollen. I remember when Red was telling me how it’s basically the sperm for the male parts of the plants. My eyes widen “Red part plant and all of these plants have some of her DNA in them.” I say out loud as I remember how Red would fertilize and create new plants.   
I run to my room and grab the box under my bed. I smile gently as I see all of my most precious items. Journals that Red wrote me in very thorough detail on the diferente needs of each of her plants. The DNA switcher we used on Mr Freeze to save Nora and the pink serum that changed DNA. Looking at this stuff reminds me of the ups and down Red and I have overcome. In this moment I understood what he was talking about when he spoke of true love. I grab the stuff and bring them into the greenhouse. I still need her DNA. Then I remember that I have some from when Joker killed Ivy. Ivy all ways keep  
A giant freezer in her makeshift lab. I open and it takes a few minutes for me to remember where I put it. I then pull out a metal cylinder with a see through slit on the side of it I see Ivy’s green blood. I sit down again and go over the plan.   
I’m going to need a lot of pollen but these plants are tiny one plant won’t due. Also the blood has been sitting there for some time now. With all due regards I forgot it was in there so I may need to add something that will thin the liquid but also still help the blood. I look around and my eyes land on one of the many wooden draws. “Pam’s love potion and antidote have her DNA.” I remember one day having to help her collect and store them. I rush over and find a wooden box one with blue liquid and the other a dark green. I put the blood and the liquid vials together. I connected one of the tubs for the DNA change to it and then the pullen and the pink liquid together in the other. I watch as the two liquid move through the device until it’s just a dark gray color. I then pour it back into one of the beakers. Okay I grab one of the basters that are in the lab.   
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” I hear a voice ask in my head.  
“Of course I know this may look like a rushed and crazy idea, but all I want is to be enough for someone and be loved back.” I say to myself.  
“I know but this is a big decision I just want to make sure you truly want this.”   
“Red once asked what the end goal was and I once told batsy that there comes a time where a gal like me wants more. I always dreamed of some time in the future it would just be me and my true love starting a family.”   
“I guess you're right.” The voice says.   
“Plus when I do the math I’m ovulating anyway so this is the best time to do it.” I say   
“Then you should sit with your legs in the air for at least 15- 30 minutes.” It says. I grab the baster and walk out to the living room. I turn on the t.v so that I have something to do. This cycle would repeat for the next couple of days.


	2. Why is everyone staring?

Chapter 2

I sit down at the table and give a light smile to Selina, kingshark and Clayface. “How was your honeymoon?” KingShark asks.  
“It was great.” I tell them. ‘Chuck and I spent all nine days having to talk about how we moved past the whole me sleeping with Harley. I had to lie and say it was one drunken night.’   
“What about you guys?” I ask them.  
“You know we all are doing our own thing.” Clayface says. ‘Their not helping Harley.’  
“Oh New New Gotham is going to rejoin the rest of the United States again in a few days.”  
“Oh I guess that means Harley is still in Arkham. I thought she would break out by now.” I say. The three of them share a look it’s almost painful to see. “What’s with that look?” I ask them.  
“We’re just going to go.” Clayface and Kingshark say and leave.   
“Ivy I got to tell you something about Harley.” She says her eyes dim a little bit. A pit forms in the bottom of my stomach. “The day before your wedding she was trying to smuggle herself out of Gotham. I guess Two-face found out about it and told Gordon it as a distraction so he could escape.” She takes a deep breath and her eyes start shining before some tears slide down her face. I’ve never seen Selina like this. It makes me uneasy. “There was an explosion on the boat, declaring her efficiently dead in the days after tomorrow when they make the announcement about Gotham.”  
“That’s not funny.” I say as my hands clench up. “You should joke about something like that.” I say and leave the coffee shop. I started running to Harley and my apartment. Tears are falling down my face as I open the door. I don’t see her in the living room. I scan the area. I see Frank the green house and everything looks the same. “I’m sure this is all some kind of prank and she is just inside her room.”   
I hear footsteps behind me as I open the door. I know their Selina’s but I don’t bother looking back. As I step into the room everything is gone. The room is bare as it was before I was sent to Arkham all those years ago. I slid down and started balling. I feel two arms wrap around me. “She’s not dead she can’t be.” I say.  
“Two days after the incident they found Lou he was on top of a suitcase floating in the ocean under the bridge. He died by the fire. There was blood on the suitcase and it matched Harley.” She says.  
“So what I once dropped Joker in a pit of Acid and he’s still kicking.” I say getting passed back and forth.  
“Wonder woman, Superman, flash and even Batsy they’ve all looked for her. Hell even the police force put a bounty on her so all bounty hunters too. They haven’t found a single piece of anything that shows she is alive.”   
“Maybe she’s with her family in Brooklyn.” I say.   
“I highly fucking dout that. Especially not after what they did.”Frank says.  
“What did they do?” I ask looking at him.   
“Joker put a half million dollar bounty dead or alive. She was not going back alive, let's put it at that.”  
“But that’s also why their declaring her dead is to see if she will reappear. But we all know this isn’t like her at all.” Selina says.  
“Dame Commissioner Gordon and Twoface I will kill them.” I say   
“You can’t.” Selina says trying to calm me down. “Gordon was injured in the explosion, she can’t be a police officer anymore so that’s a fate worse than death for him. Batman thru Twoface back into Arkham; he's in solitary confinement for 24/7 on one is allowed to talk to him.”  
Three months later the police force stopped looking for Harley and the whole town came to the conclusion she was dead. While a small funeral was being held, there was one person absent. She was breaking into the Arkum “I must be crazy.” I say to myself as I watch the guard he’s holding a tray. It took weeks to learn who brought food to Twoface.  
Then it was just a simple kiss and he was under my control. His body was turning into a plant and I had to act quick on this one. I follow him and wait until he opens the door. “Kill him.” I order the guard before Twoface can twitch the guard, emptied his entire clip into the guy and then turns into a tree. Knowing I don’t have a lot of time I quickly make my escape. I thought I would feel so much better but I am not, I realize as I’m walking home.  
It’s been five years since I got my revenge the first year and a half I still didn’t think she was dead. “Ivy your Motherfucking phone is ringing!” Frank yells, interrupting my thoughts.   
“Fuck off Frank.” I say as I pick up my phone. The number is an unknown number. “Hello.” I say.  
“Hello this is Jenn from Kansas medical can I talk to Mis Isadora staple-bun-kitten?” The woman asks. There’s only a few people who know that name.  
“Speaking.”   
“I’m sorry to have to tell you this but you're the emergency contact for Hannah Harlivy.” My mind runs through all the people who would use that alise when it stops at Harley Quinn. My mind starts running a thousand thoughts a minute. “Hello mama.”  
“Yes I will be there as soon as possible I’m not in Kansa but I will be there as soon as possible.” I say and hang up. I then rush out the house I share with Chuck and drive towards the one woman who might be able to help me.  
When I knock on her door it takes a few minutes before it opens allowing my mind to rush through more questions and possibilities. When the door opens I barge in. “Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine. Did some people start cutting down trees for Christmas?” Selina tease.  
“Did you know? Was it all some huge plan?” I demand.  
“What are you talking about?” She asks, confused.  
“I don’t like being lied to.” I send her a pointed glare.  
“I haven’t lied to you yet.” She says.  
I take a deep breath. “I just got a call from a nurse in Kansa saying how a mis Hannah Harlivy is in the hospital and I need to get down there as soon as possible.” I say as I glare at her and step closer. It was like watching a bomb go off in someone's face. First nothing and then her eyes explode open and her mouth drops. It seems like genuine surprise, confusion and joy. Seeing that look my shoulders drop.   
“I really didn’t know she was alive. I wouldn’t have kept that from you.” She says. We stood there for a few minutes. “Look why don’t we both go to Kansas. I can steal the batplane.” She says.  
“No if you take it that would just lead Batman to Harley.” I say.   
“Well then we will have to take a plane there. I know someone who owes me a favor.” She says and takes out her phone. After a few minutes she hangs up. “It’s about ten hours from here to Kansas we can leave as soon as we’re ready.” She says.   
“Okay let’s go.” I tell her.   
“Don’t you want to bring clothes and maybe hide your green skin?” She asks. I blush forgetting about that stuff. I then nod my head. “Look just meet me at the airport as soon as you're ready.” She says and walks upstairs to get ready.  
“Hey babe.” I hear in the living room. I drag the suitcase and see Chuck. “Where are you going?” He asks to notice I’m not green right now.   
I say the first thing that pops in my head. “There’s some kind of problem with the green in Kansas so I’m going to see what it is.”   
“Oh okay are you going to be okay and do you want me to come and help?” He asks  
“No, don't worry, Selina is coming with me. She has something she needs in Kansas too.” I lie again. I leave before he can say anything else.   
It takes a few minutes before Selina and I can get on the private plane and leave. “Look, it's a ten hour flight, we should try and get some sleep.” She says. I nod my head and she puts on her eye mask.   
My thoughts were interrupted when the Pilot informed us that we had arrived. I didn’t get much sleep. I look out the windows and besides the runway everything has a blanked of shown on top. Selina and I grab our stuff. “So Mike when we need to get back I just have to call right?” Selina asks.  
“This will make us even?” He asks and Selina nods her head. “Then yes call and I will fly back.” He says. Selina and I rent a car and it’s about two hours away from the airport. Selina offers to drive so I can get some sleep, but I can't. It's like my heart is on a rollercoaster. I just keep cycling through feelings of happy Harls is alive, worried that she’s in the hospital, nervous about seeing her the last time we saw each other. It wasn't a happy occasion and I can’t stop asking myself why didn't she let someone know she was alive. It’s colder there than Selina and I are used to so we put on our winter gear. I’m wearing a red beanie with a black scarf and a green jacket. Selina is wearing a white jacket with black fur lining black gloves and topped with a back scarf.  
Once we are inside the town Selina and I can’t find the hospital and the GPS is having a hard time connecting here. We decide to ask for directions. We pull over and Selina rolls down my window. “Hey sir?” I ask.  
“Hey…” he stops and stares at me. I’m used to guys and girls staring, but this look it’s different. It's more of a mixture of confusion and surprise.   
“Sir?” I say.  
“Sorry mamá. How can I help you?” He seems to recover but he still stares.   
“Do you know how to get to the hospital?” I tell the guys  
“Yes I do. You want to take a right at this turn and go straight until you see the grocery store then make a left.” He says. We thank the guy and leave.   
“That was wired.” I say as soon as we pull away.  
“He must not be used to seeing two beautiful goddesses such as ourselves.” Selina says jokingly. It doesn’t take us long to find a place to park once we arrive.   
“Oh before we go in Harls told them my name is Isadora staple-bun-kitten and she I think I already told you but she goes by Hannah.” I say but then I hear chuckling. I turn around and see Selina practically die from laughter.   
“What kind of alise is staple-bun-kitten?” She asks.  
“Harls came up with the name okay.” I say as I smile as the memory of when she made the name up pops into my head. After a few seconds for Selina to recover we step out and walk into the hospital.  
Again once we step inside everyone seems to be staring at us with the same expression on their faces as the guy who gave us directions. “Why are they staring at us?” I whisper to Selina.  
“Call me gorgeous but I don’t think they're staring at us but you.” She said back.  
“What? Why would they be staring at me?” I ask in utter confusion. She shrugs her shoulders. “Let’s just find Har...Hannah I mean.” I say as the two of use walk up to the main desk.  
“Hello, we're here to see our friend Hannah Harlivy.” Selina says.  
“Oh so glad…” she stops mid sentence again when she spotted me except this time her mouth drops open.   
“Ahem.” I say and give a pointed glare starting to get really annoyed at the staring.  
This seems to reboot the woman as she shakes her head. “Just give me one moment and I will get her doctor. She grabs one of the phones on the walk and the PA system crackles. “Can Dr Danves please come to the main desk?” She says.   
“You guys must be for Han…” a bronnett woman says and then again stops mid sentence. This time she is pointing at me and doing a great fish impersonation. I roll my eyes and my fist starts clenching.   
“Hey Alex sweety.” Draws all of our attention to the entrance where a blonde with long hair that curls at her shoulders is standing with two red head four year olds.   
“Can we go see our mommy?” One of them was looking up at the blonde. The woman’s eyes seem to dart to the doctor with questioning looks and she nods her head. One of the girls grabs onto the other. “Come on Pheobs.” She says and practically drags the other girl into one of the rooms. Selina and I share a glance but something about those two seems fromilier. I shake my head and look back at the doctor.   
“Hello I’m Alex Danvers I’m Hannah’s doctor.” She says and leads as to the same room the twin just ran into. There the two girls were on the hospital bed curled up with a blonde woman. It’s Harley and she looks like she’s sleeping. Both of the girls lift their heads up and I get a good look at them. They have identical dark crimson red hair. Their faces aren't pale like Harl’s and they’re eyes are different. One on the left has blues just like Harls and the other has the same dark green eyes as mine own. I feel my through tiren and I hear Selina gasp a little bit. The blue-eyed girl laughs the same way she does.   
“You guys look like fish.” She says. Suddenly the room feels too small and before I know I’m back outside the hospital.   
“Are you okay?” I hear Selina ask behind me. I don’t even know how to respond to her. “I guess this explains the staring.”  
“She never mentioned you as a girl.” I hear and turn around and the brunette doctor is standing at the entrance. A look of amusement and curiosity she has on her face.   
After a few minutes which felt like hours all of use walked back inside. The three of us stand outside the room. “What happened?” Selina asks, allowing me time to still process everything.  
The woman lets out a deep sigh. “She was in a car accident and unfortunately due to the weather her body temperature has extremely dropped.” The woman. I look into the room and the girls are starting to fall asleep. I look at the clock in the rooms. It reads 10 o’clock at night. “Isadora.” Alex says and I look back at her. “You're the legal garden of those two girls. At least until Hannah wakes up and since it’s late, why don’t the two of you go get some sleep and we can take care of the other things in the morning.” She says softly then her eye locks onto the blonde. “Hey Kara?” She tries to get her attention.  
“Yes sweetie.” The girls say and look at Alex.  
“Could you help these two take the girls two Hannah’s house?” She asks the woman to smile and gently wakes up the two girls. The girls get up and walk towards the exit of the room.   
“Are you Aunt Selina?” One of them asks. I look down and it’s the one with matching green eyes.  
“Is Mommy going to be okay?” The other one asks. Her expression is the same whenever Harls was hurt or upset and it makes me want my arms around her to protect her.  
“Everything is going to be okay.” I say and wrap my arms around her. She grabs on tightly to me and I pick her up into my arms. All of us walk outside of the hospital. Kara puts the two girls into her gray jeep and kisses Alex goodbye.  
“Okay you two are going to want to stay close to me the roads are icy and with it being winter it’s going to be hard to see us in the dark.” She says we nod our head and get into our car.  
The drive is done in utter silence neither Selina or I have had time to fully process everything that has happened today. It’s about fifteen minutes before we turn onto a dirt road and come to a stop. There’s a gate blocking our path. I roll down the window and see a two giant wooden poles with a single connecting the two at the top. It says The Harlivy Ranch. There’s a picture of a diamond with a poison Ivy compound leaf inside of it.   
Kara steps out of her jeep and opens the gate. Once both of our cars are on the opposite side she gets back out of her jeep and closes the gate then we continue down the road. This time when we stop there as a barn on one side and a house on the other. We get out and the house is mostly made out of brick and wood. The wood is a dark oak. The house is medium size and is two story tall. Kara helps us get the girls into bed and then heads out.  
The two of us plop onto the red couch in the living room. The room connected to the kitchen so it’s a nice open space. There’s a few bookshelves around the room and a nice fireplace made out of different size rocks. There is a nice carpet covering the nice dark mahogany wood floors. “Well today was interesting.” Selina says.  
“I still haven’t processed everything.” I tell her.  
“Well I’m still tired and I don’t think Harley would mind if one of us used her room at least until tomorrow.” She says. I nod my head. “Well then how about I take the couch?” She asks. I let out a sigh and walked up the stairs. On the opposite side where the twins sleep there are two closed doors. I open one and it’s a little office with a desk, a filing cabinet and a mini fridge in the corner. There’s a nice big circle window with how dark it is you can’t really see anything outside. I close the door and open the other one. It’s the master bedroom, a giant queen sized bed with a big quilt on top made out of red, black, green and blue fabric. There’s a bathroom connected to it on the left and to the left is another door. I opened it and it was just a big walk in the closet. There’s a few potted plants around two big curtain blocks on one side of the room. I crawl into bed and the sheets are black. As soon as my head it the pill I black out.


End file.
